Monkee Time!
by RulersAreRoyal
Summary: Four girls travel back in time and meet Peter, Micky, Davy, and Mike, who are otherwise known as The Monkees! It seems like true love for each of the groups, but how will these relationships work out if the girls are from another time?
1. Back To The Monkees

"No, I'm not going to go to that stupid new 60s store with you guys!" I said as my three best friends, Kara, Anya, and Veronica pleaded for me to go to the mall with them to go to this new store that opened up there the other day. If it had been any other store, I would've said "yes" automatically, but since it was a 1960s themed store I said "no". Why? Because, the 60s were the worst years in America so far besides the years of the Great Depression in my opinion.

"C'mon, Bella, please?" Anya asked. She was going puppy-eyed on me…. Oh no. That wasn't good.

"No, Anya, I don't want to go!"

"Then I'll start crying!"

I sighed. When Anya cried, she cried. I mean, she cried _a lot._

"Fine! Just let me get my jacket," I said in defeat. I tied my red hair back in a ponytail and went to get my jacket.

"Yippee!" Anya started jumping up and down around my living room.

"Anya, calm down!" Kara sighed.

I came back with my jacket and we went to the mall.

"Come on come on come on you three! I see the store right over there!" Anya and Veronica said as they each grabbed either me or Kara and pulled us into the store.

"This doesn't look like a 60s store," Veronica stated as we looked around.

"Yeah, they don't have any Monkees items!" Kara and Anya said at the same time.

"True, but it's all dark in here…. And I don't see the cashier." I said. Suddenly, the doors closed behind us and the lights went out.

"KARA!" Anya screamed and grabbed Kara's arm.

I blinked, and suddenly we were all standing in water.

"Ew, I think we're in the ocean!" Veronica yelled as we waded to the shore.

"No shootin', Sherlock," Kara said sarcastically as she wrung out her turquoise shirt as well as she could while keeping it on.

"Hey!" We heard someone shouting from down the beach. We looked up and saw a blonde haired guy walking towards us.

"No way…" I heard Anya gasp. I squinted and then gasped myself.

"What are you girls doing here? And why are you all wet?" He asked when he was about 4 feet away from us.

"Uh…." We were all gaping as we took in who this guy was.

"Well?" he asked again.

Kara spoke up. "Um, we're kinda lost and Anya back there fell in the water, and then Veronica fell in, so Bella here and I had to save them…"

He looked at her like she was crazy, but then his eyes fell on Anya's face. You could almost see hearts in his eyes as he stared at her.

"Peter!" Another voice called from down the beach. We all looked and saw another guy coming down the beach.

"Peter, who are these girls?" The other guy said as he looked at us. He held his gaze at Veronica for a moment and then looked back at Peter.

"I dunno," Peter said.

_Man, that's rude,_ I thought as I looked for a way to escape.

Just then, Anya started blabbing on and said "Ohmigosh! You're Micky Dolenz…. And…. And….. PETER TORK!" Then, she flat out fainted.

"Anya!" Veronica started panicking.

Kara and I sighed. I gripped the panicking dirty dish-water blonde's shoulder and said, "You know when she's excited she'll faint! Gosh…."

Peter and Micky looked worried. "Maybe you guys should come to the pad with us," Micky suggested.

Kara, Veronica and I glanced at each other. There wasn't really any other choice. The Monkees were the only people around here who could probably help us. Besides, all four of us were big fans of the group, even though I was still opposed to anything from the 1960s besides the Monkees.

"Yeah, that'd be…Groovy," Kara said uncertainly. Peter said that he'd carry Anya, and the six of us went to the Monkees' pad.

It looked exactly like it did on the show. The tv, the banister, the couch, the tables, even the monkey! Everything was exactly like it was on the show, except for the four 21st century girls standing in the living room.

"Wow! I never thought I'd ever be in the Monkees' house! This is great!" Kara whispered to me as Veronica started talking with Micky.

"Yeah…" I was a little out of it.

Kara didn't seem to realize that I wasn't paying attention. "Now, where are Mike and Davy? Really, I haven't met them yet, and you know that Davy's my favorite Monkee!"

As if on cue, Davy Jones walked down the staircase and spotted me and Kara.

"Well, 'ello you two," the dark haired Englishman said to Kara and me.

"Hi," Kara and I responded.

"What're you two's names?" he asked, studying the brunette with interest. _Kara, Veronica, and Anya have their favorite Monkees liking them… They're lucky. There's no way that Mike Nesmith would like a redhead like me…_ I thought sadly as I let Kara talk to Davy. As soon as they were deep in conversation, I excused myself and went out to the porch of the Monkees' pad to get some fresh air.

I stared out at the ocean, allowing the warm breeze to ruffle my long hair as I slipped the hair tie out of it. The sun was setting; I hadn't realized it was so late.

"How are we ever going to get back to 2010?" I asked myself.

The door opened behind me, though I didn't hear it.

He surprised me, coming up beside me and leaning on the wooden wall enclosing the porch.

"The sunset is pretty, isn't it?" he asked, turning to look at me.

I looked out at the ocean. "Yeah…"

"I'm Mike. What's your name?"

"My full name's Isabella, but usually people call me Bella." I turned to him, surprised that I wasn't freaking out over meeting Mike Nesmith, my all-time favorite Monkee. I noticed that he was wearing his signature green wool cap.

_This day just got so much better,_ I thought to myself.

"Bella," he repeated. "I like that name. It fits a pretty girl like you." He smiled down at me. I silently thanked God that I was only an inch shorter than him.

"Thanks," I replied, smiling back at him. "Mike's a fitting name for a handsome guy like you, too."

He laughed a little at that. "You four aren't from around here, are you?"

Oh. Right. We were in the 1960s…. I'd forgotten that.

"No, we aren't. We're from out of town." _Way out of town,_ I thought.

Mike nodded. Suddenly, a scream was heard from back inside the pad. Mike and I rushed back inside.


	2. Micky Forgot To Take The Mistle Toe Down

It turned out that the scream was just Anya waking up and seeing Peter Tork sitting next to her. Then she started going up the stairs and sliding down the banister, and then going up the stairs and sliding down the banister, until everyone got a little dizzy watching her.

I smirked a little as I saw Peter staring at the crazy blonde-haired girl slide on the banister. It was pretty obvious that he liked her. Lucky for him that he was Anya's favorite Monkee.

Veronica and Micky looked like they liked each other a lot, too. The same went for Kara and Davy.

I didn't think Mike and I looked as cozy as the others did, but I guess I was wrong. I turned and caught Mike staring at me.

"Why are ya staring at me? Do I have something on my face?" I asked.

He tried to compose himself quickly and said, "Uh, no, I, uh….."

I giggled a little. Maybe, if I had luck, Mike and I would fall for each other. In my head I was bouncing around with hearts in my eyes.

"Hey, Mike," Micky called, his voice jerking me out of my daydreams, "Can the girls stay here? They don't have anywhere else to go."

Davy, Kara, Veronica, Micky, Peter, and even Anya turned and looked at the oldest Monkee, silently pleading with their eyes for a "yes".

"I don't know…" Mike started. Then, I turned to him the same time he glanced at me, and the second he caught my eye he said, "Yeah, they can stay."

"Hooray!" Anya yelled, jumping of the banister. "We're gonna stay with the Monkees! We're gonna stay with the Monkees!"

Everyone started laughing. It was then that Peter asked Anya if she would like to go for a walk on the beach with him. She immediately said yes.

"Aw…" Kara, Veronica and I said when the two left. "Ain't that cute?"

"Not as cute as you, Kara, m'lady," Davy said to Kara. Kara blushed like crazy and muttered something only Davy could hear. He smiled and took her hand as they went out onto the patio.

Micky and Veronica were deep in conversation about drums and other stuff, so it was just me and Mike.

"You don't have a boyfriend, do you?" Mike asked suddenly. I looked at him.

"Not at the moment," I replied.

He frowned. "What guy wouldn't like you?"

I blinked a little. "A lot of boys back where I come from prefer blondes to brunettes and red heads…."

He frowned even more. "Well, they're wrong, 'cause shotgun, you're a lot prettier than any other girl I've ever seen."

I blushed and smiled, suddenly feeling shy. "Thanks." I looked away from him a little.

"Hey, I mean it, shotgun. You're somethin' special."

I half smiled and pushed a piece of hair behind my ear nervously. Talking to Mike made me jumpy and tense.

"Hey, we never asked, where are y'all from?" Mike asked suddenly.

In my head, I panicked. What do I say? What do I do?

"Um…. We're from Phoenix." That wasn't a lie. We really were from Phoenix.

"Oh…"

Micky suddenly said, "Mike, you do know that you two are standing under mistletoe?"

Mike and I looked up at the wall above our heads and saw a sprig of mistletoe attached to the headboard above the door.

"Why is there mistletoe here when it's the middle of August?" I asked, looking at Micky.

He shrugged. "Guess I never took it down," He shot a look at Mike. "And it's not poison ivy this time. It said 'mistletoe' right on the label."

Veronica and I exchanged glances, remembering the TV episode where the Monkees had been looking for a Christmas tree and Micky found poison ivy and thought it was mistletoe… Or at least I think that's how it went. I'm not sure. I haven't seen that episode in a while.

Anyways, Veronica raised an eyebrow at my red cheeks and was probably thinking, "_Awwwwwww Bella has a crush on Mike! They've gotta kiss!_" Then the gears in her little brain started turning and she said,

"Well, a tradition's a tradition, no matter what month it is. Y'all should kiss." Lucky her… She could do the Southern drawl while I was stuck with an Eastern accent. That came from having lived in Northern Virginia so long.

I looked at Mike and he shrugged. "What the heck," he said, "Might as well so your friend over there and Micky take this thing down." He was indicating the mistletoe.

"'Kay," I said, pretending to not really care. He bent down a little and pressed his lips to mine.

Then it happened. He deepened the kiss. A lot more than I would've expected. I closed my eyes and kissed back.

My head spun. This was going too fast. It didn't seem right…. I was afraid it would all melt away and I'd be in some real 60s store with my best friends, making out with some poster of Mike Nesmith or the Monkees.

I opened my eyes and relief washed over me as I saw Mike's face. He pulled away the same time I did. My face was red, as was his.

Suddenly, I ran out the door and out to the beach.

"Bella!" he called after me.

Tears ran down my face as I turned and stopped at some rocks by the water. I sat down and let the tears fall silently.

I heard footsteps and a saw a flashlight beam coming towards me. It was Mike.

"Was it me? I'm sorry, Bella, I am, I mean, I didn't mean too, it was an accident, I mean, no, it wasn't, it's just…." He trailed off as I turned to look at him.

"It wasn't you. It's me. Honestly, it's me. I shouldn't be here…. I should've never met you…. Why did this happen!" I wailed.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It's hard to explain," I said, sniffling.

"I'll try to understand as best I can," he promised.

I took a deep breath and began to tell him what year we were from and how we got into the 1960s.


	3. History Lesson

**Author's Note: **_For me, this is a really emotional chapter, as lots of sadness, anger, and just plain weirdness (cough cough ANYA) goes on. Just a fore-warning. (Is that how you spell that?)_

Mike is a good listener. He didn't interrupt me, or say I was crazy, or anything like that. I was happy he didn't do that.

"So, what you're saying is, you and your friends walked into a store and ended up here?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's it. And we're from 2010…." I clarified.

"So you're not born yet."

"Yeah…" I looked out onto the water. The moon's reflection shone brightly on the small waves.

Mike got up suddenly and kicked some rocks. "Why does it have to be the first girl I meet who I fall in love with for real isn't even born yet?" he yelled.

I stared up at him. I hadn't seen Mike angry…. _Ever._ Maybe there was a Monkees episode I missed that had him throwing a fit, but if there was, I hadn't seen it.

I yearned for something to say, something to let him know I was there and that I cared for him. Unfortunately, I thought of nothing.

Finally Mike calmed down a little. He turned to me, grabbed my hand, and pulled me up. He hugged me to him hard.

"I don't want to lose you," he whispered, "You're the only girl I've met so far that I wanted to be with not just because she was pretty and wanted to kiss me."

It was hard to swallow. _Mike Nesmith… In love with ME? How is this possible? _I thought as I hugged back.

"Michael," I called him by his full name, "You're the first guy who hasn't tried to use me."

He kissed my hair and then let go of me.

"When do you guys plan on telling the others?" he asked, indicating about the time traveling thing.

"Um…"

"You thought you could keep this a secret, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

He sighed and grabbed my hand, pulling me back to the pad.

"Do you want me to keep this a secret or are y'all gonna tell the rest of the guys?" he asked as we walked through the dark to the pad.

I thought for a moment, and then decided we might as well tell them that we were from the future and a different dimension, even, so to speak. I mean, in me, Kara, Veronica, and Anya's world, "The Monkees" was simply a really old TV show. Here, the Monkees were a real rock band, and not just on some TV show.

"Well?" Mike asked again, breaking me from my thinking.

"I'm going to tell the girls that we have to tell the rest of the Monkees the truth," I said with an unintentional sigh.

I think Mike nodded, though I wasn't really sure. I did notice, however, he still had his hat on. I giggled softly at that.

We got to the pad, and I let go of Mike's hand. I noticed Davy and Kara had left the patio and gone inside.

I was about to open the door when Mike put his hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to look back at him.

He leaned in and kissed me quickly. Then he pushed the door open and nudged me into the pad. My cheeks had quickly gotten splotches of red across the cheekbones again, earning me giggles from Kara and Anya.

I stuck my tongue out as I walked over to them. Veronica was with them, so it was easy for me to tell them all that we had to let the cat outta the bag.

"Why do we have to tell them now? Why not later?" Kara whispered.

"Kara, you know that you and Veronica will just keep saying that for however long we're here. We might as well tell 'em now," I replied.

Anya nodded in agreement with me. Luckily I had caught her in a rare calm moment and was able to talk without someone jumping up and down every four seconds.

"How do we tell them, though?" Veronica asked, twisting a piece of her short hair around her finger.

I pondered for a second. Then, Anya spoke up.

"Why don't we just go tell them individually? I mean, Kara could tell Davy, I could tell peter, and Veronica could tell Micky." She folded her arms across her chest and whipped her blonde hair around her face.

We nodded. That made sense, and it was simple enough.

It was decided then. Anya, Veronica, and Kara went over to the three Monkees that didn't know where we were from and started talking to them.

I looked around for Mike. He wasn't in the room at the moment, so I wandered over to the big window to my left.

I closed my eyes and pictured my house, my fat cat, Cecil, my bed, my window seat, and everything else I was used to.

Then the bad images flooded my mind. Pictures of my mom and dad fighting again, certain boys at school making fun of my hair color, all that stuff that I was happy to leave behind crossed my mind numerous times before I felt someone tap my shoulder.

I opened my eyes and whirled around, hoping to see Mike standing behind me, but instead seeing everyone in the pad _plus_ Mike behind me.

Micky, Davy, and Peter almost tackled me to the floor as the questions flew at me.

"How'd you do it?"

"Do you seriously hate the 60s?"

"You guys can't be from 2010… Could you? Are you?"

"Are you aliens? Aliens are scary!"

Mike pushed the boys away and stepped in between me and them.

"Why are you asking her all this?" he demanded.

"The girls told us she could tell us better. And they all said she hates the 60s." The three Monkees said in unison.

I sighed, shot an evil glance at Kara, Anya, and Veronica, and then took a deep breath. I stepped next to Mike and began.

"It's true. We're from the future, another dimension, actually, where the Monkees are just an old TV show that came on in the 1960s. Kara, Veronica, Anya and I walked into a store and then ended up on the beach, were Peter met us, and Anya fainted…" I shot her a look and almost got attacked by her. However, Mike shoved her back and Peter caught her as she almost fell over.

"Anyways, that's basically all that happened and how we got here. Um, any questions?"

Peter raised his hand. I rolled my eyes and said, "I mean questions that have something to do with the current subject."

"This question does go along with the whole future thing!"

"What is it?"

"Is there still gonna be ice cream and corn flakes in the future?" he asked, giving me the puppy-dog eyes.

"Yes, Peter, there will be ice cream in the future."

He grinned. "Good."

"Any _other_ questions?"

"Do you really hate the 1960s?" Micky asked.

I drew in a deep breath. "Well, the 60s aren't really my favorite decade… I don't hate everything in the 60s, though."

Now all four Monkees looked at me like I was crazy. "How can you not like the 60s?"

"Political views. I don't exactly like the presidents that came into office during this decade," I replied. I didn't list the names of the presidents, though. It would screw up the past and future is  
the Monkees knew who was going to be elected.

"Is that all?" Davy asked.

"No. The Vietnam war is a big part of why I hate the 60s…"

The girls bit their lips and gave me sympathetic looks. They knew what was coming…

"Exactly why do you hate the Vietnam War?" Peter asked. "Not that I like war. I don't like fighting."

"My dad's half Vietnamese. He was born in 1960, and when he started school no one really liked him because of the fact that he was half Vietnamese."

Everyone was silent as I looked at the floor.

I heard feet shuffling away as everyone but Mike and Anya went off to different parts of the room.

I dropped onto the couch and sighed. Anya and Mike did the same.

"Bella, it'll be ok," Anya said.

"Yeah, shotgun. Don't worry. I bet that segregation of races will stop… Wait, hasn't it already stopped?" Mike said.

"It's stopped pretty much for races in my time, but I don't like the fact that my dad had to go through all that…" I felt tears roll down my cheeks. I wiped them away in vain, as they kept tumbling out of my eyes silently.

Anya looked up at Mike. "Bella's mom died in child birth with her, and her dad's the only one that's been there to care for her for most of her life," she explained.

Mike rubbed my back soothingly as the tears finally subsided. I cupped my face in my hands and sighed.

"I suppose I shouldn't be too upset about it," I mumbled, barely loud enough for the two on either side of me to hear.

"Well, you should sort of be upset, I mean, I'd be upset if someone said something about my parents," said Mike.

"Me too. But really, Bella, this happened, like, 35 years ago or whatever from our time, so you shouldn't worry about it now," Anya said.

I blinked, realizing the truth in what they said.

Standing up, I said, "You know what? You're right, Mike. I should be upset… And Anya, you're right too. I should just put it all behind me and get on with life."

Mike stood up to. He pulled me close, saying, "That's the spirit, shotgun."

Anya grinned and raised an eyebrow at him. Then, Peter called her and she was up, bouncing away.

A few minutes later, she called out, "Hey! Peter needs y'all boys!"

Mike shrugged at me and went over to Peter with the other Monkees.

Anya and the other girls walked over to me.

"I asked Peter if he and the band would play a few songs," Anya announced.

"I hope they say yes!" Veronica squealed.

I looked over at the boys. They had moved over to their instruments.

"There's your answer," I said, pointing to the boys.

We all went over to watch them play.

This had been a great day, I thought as they started playing "Not Your Stepping Stone".


	4. Never Walk On The Beach Alone

"_Yes, I saw her face! Now I'm a believer. Not a trace of doubt in my mind. Said I'm a believer! Yeah, yeah….."_

The guys finished up the song as me and the girls gave them a standing ovation.

So far, they had played "Not Your Stepping Stone", "Pleasant Valley Sunday", "No Time", and "I'm a Believer". Peter was just starting to play the first notes of "Daydream Believer" now.

Davy started singing as I glanced over at Mike. He was looking down at his guitar. I watched his fingers glide across the strings as the chorus started. _He's beautiful in everything he does_, I thought.

I glanced over at Kara and Veronica, who were singing softly along with Davy. I smirked as I remembered this was Kara's favorite song and Veronica's favorite song next to "No Time".

Then, Davy motioned for Kara and Veronica to join him in singing. Veronica shook her head "no" in embarrassment, but Kara gladly went up and joined Davy.

I'd never noticed how pretty her voice was until now, when she was up there with Davy. Inside, I was a little jealous. I'd always wanted the ability to sing well, because I wasn't able to sing if my life depended on it. I just froze up, and even when I did sing I sounded horrible.

The song came to an end as Davy took Kara's hand and the two of them bowed. Anya, Veronica and I applauded wildly as Kara came back to join us.

"You were awesome!" Veronica said.

"Ditto!" Anya and I said in unison. We looked at each other and laughed a little.

"All right, I don't know about y'all, but I'm bushed," Mike said as he put his guitar up and came over to me.

"'Night, shotgun," he said, kissing me quickly on the cheek.

"G'night," I said, kissing him on the lips before he blushed and went up the steps.

The other Monkees went to bed, but not before helping us girls get situated in the front room. Anya had claimed the couch while me, Veronica, and Kara slept on the floor.

I stared at the ceiling for a second, and then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked around me.

Yes! I was still at the Monkees' pad in the 1960s!

I heard snoring coming from the couch as I sat up and looked at Anya. She was close to rolling off and falling on the floor, but luckily no one was sleeping on the floor near there.

I got up quietly and decided to take a walk on the beach to wake me up.

The sun warmed my face as I stepped onto the patio.

I walked down to the beach and let the smell of the ocean relax me.

I had been walking for about 5 minutes when something jumped out of the bushed and into my path.

"What the crap!" I yelled as I jumped backwards.

It was a boy who looked about my age (19) and had black hair and brown eyes.

"Hey, beautiful," he said, coming closer to me. I noticed he had an accent; Romanian, perhaps ?

I stepped backwards. "Leave me alone!"

"Aw, c'mon, Bella, that's no way to act towards your fiancé." He smirked as I froze, my eyes wide.

"Who are you and what makes you think you're my fiancé?" I asked angrily.

The boy looked to his left, and two tall, muscular men dressed like Secret Service agents came out of the bushes, grabbing my arms.

"Hey! Let go of me!" I yelled, trying to get out of their grip.

"Aduceţi-o la barca _(Bring her to the boat)_," the boy said. The guards dragged me with them as they walked further and further away from the pad.

_So, that creep is Romanian,_ I thought as I kicked.

Finally, I screamed, "MIKE! MIKE!" at the top of my lungs.

I had been kicking footprints in the sand, and then I thought maybe if no one heard me it would be best to try and leave a trail of something.

Since I couldn't use my hands, I used my feet and was able to get one of my flip-flops off and sort of near the bushes so that maybe if Mike went out looking for me he could know where to go.

I kicked off the other flip flop when we were about to board a huge boat that was anchored a little off shore.

"Ah, Isabella, where are your shoes?" the black haired boy asked as I was seated in a small boat that would row us out to the larger ship.

"I didn't wear any when I went out," I lied.

"Well, you must have shoes! I shall see if Catalina will spare you some," he said as the guards began rowing the boat out into deeper water.

That was when I realized how bad of a situation I was in. I looked back at the shore, and to my far left I could faintly see what I thought was the beach that led up to the Monkees' pad.

"Lord, please get me out of this!" I prayed under my breath.

My arm was grabbed by one of the guards, and I was pulled/pushed up a ladder and onto the deck of the ship.


	5. Rescued?

"Bella! Bella! Isabella Carter, where the devil are you!" Veronica yelled as she and the others scanned the beach.

"Why didn't she tell anyone where she was going?" Mike asked Kara as she stood on the patio's railing and looked for a red-haired girl.

"We were all asleep, I guess, though I don't know why she didn't leave a note," the brunette replied without looking at him.

Mike sighed.

"I'm going to look for her," he said, and without a glance back or another word he ran off down the beach.

He saw footprints leading away from the pad and followed them about a half of a mile before he saw something: Bella's flip-flop!

He ran over to the shoe and picked it up.

"Something must've happened to her," he muttered, running down the beach as he followed the footprints.

Soon the footprints ended and he found Bella's other shoe. He noticed that the footprints led to the water and ended there.

"Oh no," he said as the truth dawned on him: Bella must've been kidnapped.

He turned around and went back to the pad to get the others and try to figure out how to save her.

* * *

"Bella, this is Catalina, my younger sister," the boy, whose name I'd found out was Alexander, said as he introduced a beautiful dark-haired girl dressed in gold.

"Alo _(Hello)_," the girl, Catalina, said to me. "Are you the girl my brother has chosen to be his wife?"

I looked to Alexander. "So that's why I'm here."

He smiled at me. "Yes, Isabella, that is why you are here. I've chosen you to be my bride."

"But I don't wanna be your wife!"

Catalina's eyes grew wide as she took my arm and whispered, "No one ever disagrees with Alexander! It would be foarte rău _(very bad)_ if that happened."

"Why?" I whispered back. Alexander was talking to the two guards that had dragged me to the boat, which was moving steadily across the water now.

"Because! He gets very mad when a person disagrees with him. He _always_ has to be right, in everything he does. And he must always have the last word to any argument. It is just his nature." She sighed. "I feel sorry that you must marry him with no choice on your part."

"I feel sorry for myself, too," I said.

"Prince Alexander!" A voice called from somewhere in the vast ship.

Alexander sighed and walked down a hall towards the voice.

"Did he say Prince Alexander?" I asked in astonishment.

Catalina nodded. "Alexander and I are the son and daughter of Queen Elisabeta and King Catarino of the small country of Zandelina."

"I've never heard of that country," I said.

"Many have not. Until recently we were part of Romania, but our part of the country declared independence and became its own country."

"Oh."

Alexander came walking back through the hall again. "Catalina, Isabella, there is a small boat tailing us. I would like you two to come up and see if you can identify the people in the boat."

We followed him up to the top level of the boat.

Catalina looked through a telescope at the small speed boat that was tailing us.

"It is not anyone I have met here," she said, stepping back and letting me look through the telescope.

I squinted and my heart leapt as I saw the familiar green wool hat and the man wearing it.

I also saw the rest of the Monkees, Kara, Veronica, and Anya sitting in the boat behind them.

Stepping away from the telescope, I said, "I don't know any of them either. Maybe you should bring them aboard, because they look like they want to discuss something with you." I pointed at Anya, who was waving her arms at me and standing up in the boat.

"Alight. Bring them aboard," Alexander commanded the two guards, who lowered the ladder and started waving at the other boat, indicating they should come aboard.

The ship we were on stopped moving through the water as the other boat stopped besides ours and its occupants boarded our ship.

First Veronica came up, then Kara, Anya, Davy, Micky, Peter, and finally Mike.

"Who are you, and what would business might you have with the prince?" One of the guards asked Mike.

"We're here to discuss that girl right there," Mike answered, pointing to me. "You see, it's against the law to kidnap a person in California."

_Mike, can't you lie better than that?_ I thought as Alexander raised an eyebrow and approached Mike.

"Really? And who might you be?" he challenged.

"I'm Miss Isabella's lawyer."

"Da, dreapta! _(Yeah, right!)_ And who are these other people?"

"We're the police," Peter spoke up. Micky kicked him.

"Gărzile, le ia în celulă (_Guards, take them to the brig)_." Alexander waved his hand and turned away from them.

I had to do something! But what?


	6. I'm Glad

"Wait!" I shouted as my friends were about to be put in the brig.

Alexander turned to me, frowning. "What is it, darling Isabella?"

Mike frowned angrily when Alexander said that. He tried getting away from the guards and punching Alexander, but that was in vain.

"Um…" I tried thinking of something quickly. I glanced at Catalina and remembered what she said about not arguing with her brother.

"You shouldn't put them in the brig." I braced myself for the argument that was probably going to happen.

"And why not?"

"Because… They haven't done anything wrong." Catalina was shooting warning looks at me with her eyes as I continued.

"Yes they have! They are trying to take you from me, dear Isabella!" He walked over to me and hugged me.

I pushed him away. I was going to end this now. "The only reason they tried doing that is because HE'S MY HUSBAND!" I yelled, pointing at Mike, who was shocked.

Alexander looked from me to Mike with shocked and hurt eyes. He stepped away from me.

"19 and married. So young."

"I'm 20, moron."

"You dare to call the Prince of Zandelina a moron! Guards, get her!"

Catalina suddenly stepped in front of me. "Dearest brother, why must you always have things your way? Let the poor girl go."

Alexander frowned at his sister. "I do not always try to have my way!"

"Yes, you do, brother! Remember? You wanted to be the first born child when you were born and pushed in front of me in the birthing canal, you always have to have the most allowance, and now you have to choose your bride because you don't want mother and father to pick one for you!"

Alexander was quiet for a minute.

"Go. I don't ever want to see any of you again," he said to me and the rest of the would-be prisoners.

Minutes later, I was sitting next to Mike in the boat the Monkees had borrowed from someone.

"Thank you for rescuing me," I said, snuggling close to Mike.

"Thank you for saving us from the brig, shotgun," he replied.

"That was mostly Catalina who did that! I just argued."

"But you gave her the chance to get us out of there."

"I guess you're right. How'd y'all find me though?"

"Mike found your flip flops and then ran back and said 'we need a boat.'" Micky said from behind me.

"I'm glad my flip-flop clue plan worked."

"Oh, here are your flip-flops, by the way, Bella," Veronica said, tossing them into my lap.

"Thanks." I put the flip-flops on just as Mike drove the boat next to a dock not too far from the Monkees' pad.

"Up you go, shotgun," he said, picking me up and setting me on the dock.  
After everyone was out of the boat we went back to the pad. I had been talking with Veronica for most of the walk back when I realized Mike had dropped back behind everyone.

I slowed down and walked beside him. "Somethin' wrong, Mike?"

He looked at me, his eyes a little sad. "Well, you see, it's just…"

I looked back at him, concerned. "It's just what?"

"Micky, Veronica, and Davy found a way to get you girls back to the future."

I was happy for a moment before I realized what would happen. "But…"

We were right outside the pad now, and everyone else had gone inside.

"When you go back everything will be so different," Mike said.

"Yeah…"

"I don't wanna lose you, Bella." He pulled me into a hug again like he had done on the beach last night.

"I don't want to lose you either, Mike," I replied.

"Do you have to go?"

"I… I really don't know. Perhaps in this dimension there's no Bella Carter except for me… Or the world just goes on without me in my time."

"That would be good."

I stood as tall as I could and kissed him.

Suddenly, we were on the ground, his arms around my waist and my hands in his hair.

We made out for about 3 minutes when he pulled away.

"I can't leave now," I stated.

"Why? Don't you want to?"

"I don't want to now."

"Why?"

"I have a reason not to hate the 60s."

"Oh?"

"I found the love of my life then."

He smirked. "Who could that be?"

I pushed him a little. "You know."

"That Alexander guy?"

"No, silly. _You_."

We stood up and walked back to the pad.

"Bella, are you going back to our time?" Anya asked as soon as I walked in.

"No." I half-smiled.

"Good, 'cause neither are we," Kara said.

I turned back to Mike.

"Shotgun, I'm glad I'm not losing you." He pulled me into a hug again.

I reached up and took his hat, putting it on myself.

"I'm glad, too."


	7. Bonus Chapter

"HELP!" Bella yelped as she carried a stack of sandwiches out to the patio. They were just about to fall off the tray.

Mike was there in a flash, steading the tray and Bella. "There."

"Thanks, rifle," Bella said as she set the tray down on a small table that had been set out.

"No problem, shotgun." Mike kissed her hair as they sat down and waited for the ambush.

Micky, Peter, Anya, Veronica, Davy, and Kara attacked the sandwiches immediately.

"Uh, ok," Bella said. She saw a pair of binoculars appear over the bush behind Davy.

Mike saw it as well, got up, and grabbed the binoculars. He picked up a very embarrassed Prince Alexander.

"Not you again!" Bella yelled.

"Hey, I only wanted to see you once more before I departed from this place," Alexander admitted.

"How did you even find out about me in the first place?" Bella growled.

"Um, I sort of stalked you after that time you ran out onto the beach crying." Mike threw the prince down. There was a small yell of "OW" from the prince.

"Hey, Veronica," Bella said suddenly, "how'd you, Micky, and Davy figure out that way of how to get us back to the future?"

"Oh, you just sort of have to tap into the time space continuum and then use a radio to create a wave and then…" Veronica trailed off when Bella gave her an "ok-you-are-so-gonna-be-a-scientist" look.

"Never mind. I never asked," Bella said as she sat down again.

"PETER!" Anya screamed suddenly. Everyone looked to her as she freaked out.

"SPIDER!" Peter and her screamed. They took off running down the beach.

Everyone shrugged, then looked at the spider.

"TARANTULA!" They yelled and ran down the beach.


End file.
